Eres casi el hombre perfecto
by flor.loto
Summary: Este es mi primer SonicFic es pero que les guste y es totalmente dedicado a CLARA!


**Eres casi el hombre perfecto.**

Los tiempos tranquilos han llegado por fin en Tokio, la ciudad mágica de cristal no se esta haciendo esperar, las chicas ya están grandes y maduras, todas tienen un puesto importante en la vida de la Neo reina Serena, la mayoría ya están casadas y una vida junto con su pareja y sobretodo a su reina.

Afín a mi signo del zodiaco,

Y con tu futuro ya resuelto,

Nunca bebes y odias el tabaco

Tú debes de ser un gran prospecto.

Rei esta en su alcoba del palacio, una lagrima recorre por su mejilla, ella esta apoyada en la mesa de su tocador con la cabeza baja, muchos recuerdos vienen a su mente, poco a poco sube su cabeza y se ve en el espejo, se quita su lagrima y sonríe… ella estaba esperando a alguien.

El otoño se llevó tu pelo

Y escondes la panza bajo el saco

Es cierto que no eres un modelo

Pero me derrites con tu trato

En su cabeza pasan imágenes de la persona esperada, pero no se logra ver su cara, lo conoce desde su juventud, observa en su imaginación el cambio que han tenido desde que se topo con el… pero sobre todo recuerda, las palabras que le decía.

Dudo como un pez frente al anzuelo

De una vez te tomo o te dejo,

Pasa por su mente lo que le dirían sus mas entrañables amigas, si se enteran que esta perdidamente enamorada de el.

Eres casi el hombre perfecto,

El que busqué por tanto tiempo,

El que me hace vibrar

La piel y el esqueleto

Se levanta y camina a su ropero, de el saca un hermoso vestido rojo, lo acomida en su cama dejando ver los detalles en perla y oro, así como el bordado de flores en un costado, su piel se estremece al recordar la época en la que se imaginaba tantas veces a su hombre perfecto… se paresia tanto a él.

Eres casi el hombre perfecto

El que yo imaginé en mis sueños

De los que rara vez se pueden ver

Debiste nacer en año bisiesto.

Rei recuerda que de un momento a otro ese chico la vendrá a buscar y la escoltara hasta la ceremonia mas importante de nuevo Tokio de cristal, empieza a acomodarse su vestido… le queda perfecto, es justo a su medida, su espalda esta descubierta y un escote en v prolongado lo hace exquisito, ve las flores a su costado los detalles que tiene… camina a su tocador y se pone sus aretes rojos en forma de estrella teniendo una cola al final con destellos de muchos colores.

Su mente vaga en las virtudes y los nulos defectos de su hombre… sabe que ya no hay hombres así… sabe que el es único en su clase.

No me deslumbró tu convertible

Como tu porte de caballero

Si bien el dinero a veces sirve,

Es tu amor lo único que quiero.

Todo un cuarentón con privilegios

Me presumes frente a tus amigos

Te gustan los niños y los juegos

Eres el ejemplo de marido

Se sienta nuevamente en frente al espejo y se empieza a maquillar con gran elegancia usando colores que contrastan perfectamente con el vestido.

Una leve sonrisa sale de su fina cara, recuerda las tantas veces que estuvieron juntos… lo feliz que la hace sentir, se mente tuvo varias escenas juntos, los dos… como seria su vida juntos.

Tú serías un hombre perfecto,

Si no fuera que tienes un secreto

Esa sonrisa se borro rápidamente al recordar la razón por la cual no ha estado con el…

Decide levantarse he ir por sus zapatos de tacón, se sienta en la cama y se los coloca cuidadosamente.

Eres casi el hombre perfecto,

El que busqué por tanto tiempo,

El que me hace vibrar

La piel y el esqueleto

Eres casi el hombre perfecto

El que yo imaginé en mis sueños

De los que rara vez se pueden ver

Debiste nacer en año bisiesto.

Rei tiene la mirada fija en la nada, hace todo lo posible por reprimir otra lagrima que esta a punto de salir, pero algo la saca de su preocupación… alguien llamo a la puerta.

- Rei ¿esta lista? – se oye una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta que hace que el corazón de la chica de fuego se acelere.

- Si… - dice en voz alta.

Ella abre la puerta con su deslumbrante porte, su acompañante sonríe, ella no deja de ver sus pupilas azules.

- Rei estas, hermosa… - le murmura al oído, ella se sonroja. – gracias por aceptar, de verdad, estoy tan emocionado… todo será perfecto y todo gracias a ti –

Ella no articula palabra alguna, y se aferra a su brazo.

Los dos caminan a una iglesia… ese día abra una gran boda.

Tú serías el hombre perfecto,

Pero solo tienes un defecto....

Que no eres soltero.

-Los declaro marido y mujer – pronuncia el padre y una gran felicidad hay en la misa… con la excepción de una alma, que había aceptado ser la madrina del primer heredero de Tokio de cristal.

El chico de ojos azules y cabellera negra abraza y besa a su ahora esposa de coletas doradas perfectamente trenzadas con las mas elegantes flores, Rei ve esta escena y sus pupilas moradas se van cristalizando poco a poco.

**Notas:** _Pos… este es por la conmemoración del cumple años de Clara, talvez no sea lo que ella esperaba pero fue echo con mucho amor y también ya tenia ganas de hacer un Sonic fic… ¡¡¡Si!!! Este es el primero…_

_Espero que lo disfruten y que lo hayan entendido…_

_Esta canción se llama como en el titulo "Eres casi el hombre perfecto" y la canta Ana Cierre._

_Feliz cumpleaños ¡¡¡Clara!!!..._


End file.
